Current camshaft oil delivery pipe systems are typically designed based on the need to fit the pipe within the available space inside the head cover rather than the consideration of increasing the lubricating efficiency of the camshaft. As such, conventional camshaft designs incorporate a constant cross-section of round pipe with an array of outlets which carries the lubricant oil flow. The flow of the oil within the pipe is driven by the pressure from the oil feeder. As the pressure from the feeder decreases in the areas further away from the feeder, less oil is ejected from the outlets. Thus, those areas of the pipe which are further downstream from the oil feeder receive much less lubricating oil than those nearest the feeder. Currently, for the camshaft areas away from the feeder to receive proper lubrication, they are dependent upon the oil splash effect from near-by rotating cams. Without more even distribution, problems can arise such as increased thermal load, uneven oil drain distribution, frictional loss, oil windage loss, oil spill in head gaskets, limited engine performance, and/or limited durability. Thus, improved lubricant delivery systems and methods which address one or more of these issues are needed, especially those which can be used for a camshaft.